


Kuroba is Clover

by Imagination7413



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Minor Character(s), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagination7413/pseuds/Imagination7413
Summary: Because Kaito is so meticulous in his research, and yet he was once new to the job.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Kuroba is Clover

Kaito frowned at the screen.

The internet was an amazing, wonderful, resourceful, downright scary place. For example; one mister Count Clover, freshly unconscious and occupying a restroom stall, had a _reputation_.

He’d picked this aristocrat to impersonate for two reasons: one, the man was already wearing a wig which made the hair part of his disguise very easy; and two, if his name was pronounced with Japanese phonics, it was the same as his own. An idiot reason. Now he had to make a choice. One, risk knocking out a second target, which would delay implementation of the heist and heighten the chance of someone finding Mr. Clover too soon. Or two, he could stick with impersonating a lecherous, womanizing pervert with too much political clout for any of the charges against him to stick.

The kaitou Kid was a gentleman. Clover was a pervert. The kaitou Kid could impersonate anyone, down to mannerisms and character flaws. Acting a pervert would be in-character. It would be _odd_ if Clover didn't try to grope a pretty female. Maybe he could get away with a skirt-flip? Sure, he did that to Aoko all the time, but she was special and he _rarely_ messed with other girls.

Besides, he’d only have to act like a pervert if he ran into a female, right? The vast majority of the people permitted in the hotel gallery were male officers, or visiting dignitaries who would be familiar with the lech, or at least his reputation, and thus avoid him. Also, as long as he wasn't _caught_ as Clover, it shouldn't matter...

And he was wasting time debating. Checking the gem for Pandora was not negotiable, and the other three disguises he had prepared wouldn't allow him the freedom of movement to wander the gallery to verify security arrangements or any last minute changes to them. And he still had to subtly help Aoko's dad, which he couldn't do if he were caught too soon.

Decision made, he closed the laptop and hid it in the ceiling with the rest of his gear for the next phase. A final check in the mirror and into the lion’s den he went.

He managed to make it though most of the gallery without trouble. Seems the Count’s reputation was indeed enough for the ladies present to avidly avoid him. Which was just fine and dandy and welcome. Then his luck missed a corner check and he was faced with his earlier conundrum. A rather pretty girl wearing a dress and who was completely oblivious to his presence.

Maybe he _could_ get away with just a skirt flip. Along with the wig, this model of Count Clover came with an umbrella, though other accessories sold separately. A very brief mental battle; there were enough officers present that even Clover might be cautious and not risk anything _too_ obvious, blatant, or forward. In character would be out of character, but out of character would be worse.

Schooling his face to look like he was enjoying the action (not _too_ difficult; he was a teenage boy) he stuck out the umbrella and hooked the skirt.

“Oh, I’m sorry m’dear, my umbrella slipped...”

A short time and another girl who got too close later, and Dilon clamped a hand down on his shoulder. He had _not_ expected the tall man to approach him directly. A denial later and lady luck made it back from her coffee break; the officer ordered to tail him, one of Dilon’s personal on-hand officers, was one he’d specifically prepared a disguise for.

Still, that had been risky. Kuroba made a vow in his head to never target someone to impersonate without a _minimum_ of a Google search.

\-----

Many heists later...

\-----

“You... you mean that this guy is a _girl_!?”  
  
Kaito thought the mini detective looked entirely too cheerful as the not-child first answered and then indirectly thanked the thief by saying he'd 'let him go'.

“At least I will.” Conan beamed.

“Huh? ‘I will’?”

What was that sound? Running footsteps? An ominous feeling made itself known to the magician, and he whipped out his card gun.  
  
“That means-”

Oh, that’s a foot. In his face.

Yes, the internet is a wonderful tool. But even it couldn't help him when his disguise target _doesn’t care to contradict assumptions_! The _girl_ was in the _men’s restroom_!

Ow.

**Author's Note:**

> Magic Kaito Vol1 ch2 _The Police Are Everywhere_ or Magic Kaito 1412 Episode 15: _The Princess and the Thief's Improv_ , and Detective Conan file 828 _The Blush Mermaid_.


End file.
